Star Wars: Avatar of the Dark Side A Clone Wars T
by Gorvar
Summary: The Separatists have taken control of Ruusan in a attempt to gain a foothold in the Midrim which could endanger Coruscant's safety. It is up to two Jedi, a Arc Trooper and a Admiral to put a hold to the CIS plans and free the planet from it's occupation.
1. Chapter 1

In a Galaxy far, far away...

Star Wars: Clone Wars

Fear the Dark Side

War has erupted throughout the Galaxy.

The Republic and Separatists forces wreak much havoc with death tolls counting in the billions mounting every day.

The Republic for the first time in month undertake a aggressive strike at the Separatist world of Ruusan, hoping to deny the Separatists a stronghold in the Mid Rim and safeguarding the security of the Republic's capitol, Coruscant.

The Jedi Council have send Master Verge and his Padawan Sareesa along with one Arc Trooper to find and destroy the Separatist base, along with the Mysterious Dark Jedi who oversees it...

If there was no vacuum in space, one could've heard the explosions above Ruusan's orbit.

Republic Acclamators, large arrow head shaped vessels which served as their battleships, fired their deadly turrets on the enemy fleet.

The Separatist fleet consisted mostly of Lucrehulk core ships resembled a flattened ring shaped hull with engines in the stern, docking claws at the bow, and a detachable core ship in the center, save a few Destroyers which resembled in shape like the Republic's Acclamators.

The Republic fleet slightly outnumbered the enemy and fired heavily upon the Core ships.

The Republic Admiral, a human woman by the name of Lan Onasi. Her stern face and voice demanded respect of her men and despite her sex, she was able through hard work to get where she was today.

The Admiral sipped tea from her mug as she inspected the battle from the bridge. However two brown robed individuals entered the room, turning the heads of some of the crew.

'I never saw a Jedi before...' one of the bridge crew said to his colleague.' What are they exactly?'

His colleague, a green skinned humanoid, threw his palm against his face.

'Didn't you go to school?' he asked. 'Jedi are individuals who can manipulate the Force, they can do all kinds of things AND they wield light sabres.'

'I knew that...' the man coughed.

'Marsk, Jenko!' the ship's XO glared. 'Get back to work, we're in a war here!'

'Sir yes sir!' both replied as they got back to their monitors.

The Jedi walked up to the Admiral who put her mug down.

'Master Verge, what a surprise to see you here.' She smirked.

'Is it safe now to disperse the troops to the surface?' one of the Jedi asked.

He was a man of age, greying hairs graced the side of his brown head. All though slightly scarred by the year and a half war and the toils it demanded. With him was a blue skinned alien who seemed more youthful, in her early twenties one could guess. All though she had no hair, since the members of her race has appendages coming from the back of their heads called lekku's, she was quite a beauty.

'I will tell you when it's safe Master Verge.' The admiral said.' If we launch the invasion right now we will lose half our transport ships before they even hit the atmosphere.'

'If we do not leave now the dark jedi could have escaped.' Verge countered. 'He or she might have valuable information for the council about the whereabouts of Count Dooku.'

'That will be all Master Verge.' She glared and went back to watching the battle outside. 'Tell C wing to move more to the stern and do a broad side assault at target Sector 5 G.'

Verge sighed and walked off the bridge with his padawan in tow.

'Master.' She asked. 'Why are you so hard pressed on finding this Dark Jedi?'

Verge gave her a faint smile. 'These Dark Jedi were once like us my padawan, they are lost from the rest of the flock, if we can find him or her we can bring them back to the light side of the force.'

She nodded. 'Have any of these dark jedi the Republic have encountered go back to Coruscant?'

Verge shook his head. 'But that does not mean we cant stop trying.'

Sareesa knew her master withheld information from her, probably on the council's behalf.

The best thing she could do was simply nod and listen as she tried to figure it out by herself what secret they were hiding from her.

The ship turned abruptly as a big explosion was heard.

Verge and Sareesa fell to the ground continued to turn to the right, nearly capsizing.

'By the force, what's happening?' the padawan helped her master get up to his feet.

'Seems we've been hit by something...'

Admiral Onasi growled as she saw the battle was turning against them. Out of nowhere several of her ships, including hers, were hit by something and several Separatist ships warped in the system from Hyperspace. It didn't help the ships that were hit were sitting bantha's.

'I thought you said there was nothing ON the planet except ruins!' she shouted at her XO.

'So did the scanners!' the fish like second in command said. 'It's a trap!'

'Really?' she retorted as she grabbed the device to commune with the ship. 'Patch me through to the rest of the fleet!'

The communication's officer nodded as he punched in the buttons. 'We're live Admiral!'

'This is Admiral Onasi, all ships hit by the enemy direct your canons to the planet's surface and send everyone you have on these locations, the rest fall back to friendly space and gather whatever help the Republic can spare, that is all!' she slammed the device down.

'You heard the Admiral, pass the word!' the Mon Calarami shouted as he did his duty as XO./

The Jedi moved to the hangar bay as the commands of the admiral sounded through the ship.

'All hands leave the 'Rancor' at once!' the announcer shouted. 'Repeat, move to the escape pods or the gun ships!'

More explosions rocked the ship, both Jedi dreaded the four words the announcer was about to say.

'We have been boarded!'

'A boarding party...?' Verge said to himself.

'They must know we are here Master.' The Twi'lek said. 'It's the only reason why.'

He nodded and ran with her to the hangars.

Before they could turn around the corner, they were greeted by blaster fire, narrowly backing off.

Verge held his arm over his padawan as he took a peek around the corner.

The corridor was filled with large black metal cladded droids who aimed their blasters mounted on their arms toward them.

'Super Battle droids...' Verge growled. 'They must've known we would hit their coreships first, without them their normal battle droids wouldn't operate.'

'What now Master?'

He sighed and took his light sabre from his belt. 'We fight our way through.'

The padawan nodded and grabbed hers. The two leaped out and activated their weapons as they slashed their way through the metallic foes. The blasters meant nothing as the Jedi deflected them away as they used their jedi skills to sense where the lasers would hit.

The last droid fell down as it was cut in half.

'Clearly these were not updated.' Saleera smirked.' I had a harder time taking these down on Mettalorn then these lot.'

'Arrogance leads you to the dark side my padawan.' Her amster reminded her.

'So does impatience.' She smirked still as they moved down the corridor.' That's what Master Yoda said.'

'Master Yoda says many things, it's wise to follow advice from Master Yoda, but it's even wiser to follow your own wisdom from time to time.'

'Wouldn't my wisdom be in this case by following master Yoda's advice?'

'Now is not the time to discuss philosophies my padawan, we have-'

He stopped mid sentence as he held out his hand again in front of Saleera.

'Master?'

'Shhh...' he whisperd. 'Can you feel it?'

'Feel what?'

'Close your eyes...focus in the Force.'

She nodded and followed her mentor's advice. A small moment later she shivered.

'It feels...cold...dark...'

'It's the dark side...our prey is here.' He said. His eyes widened and he pushed his learner aside just before a stream of dark lightning hit the Jedi.

Sareesa looked up as a dark robed figure slowly walked towards them. The temperature seemed to drop the closer he near. Verge quickly got up and drew his light sabre.

'You don't have to do this!' he shouted as he activated his weapon.

The dark jedi did not reply.

Verge continued.

'You were a Jedi once, remember your roots, cast away the shackles of the dark side!'

The Dark Jedi merely stood there as if he was not listening.

'Last chance!' the Jedi shouted. 'Call off the attack and I promise you will not be harmed!'

The sinister figure looked up as his red eyes seemed to drill through Verge's soul.

'..So be it.' The man said and charged.

The dark jedi moved unnaturally, as if he/she was made out of mist.

The yellow sabre went through the figure several times, but not once did it lay a hit.

After a moment the villain merely grabbed the Jedi by the neck and lifted him up like he was made out of air.

Sareesa slowly got up as her master was thrown across the corridor.

She wanted to draw her green light sabre, but froze as the dark jedi passed by her. The villain's very presence was frightening, unnatural, the very embodiment of the fear of the dark side.

The Dark Jedi's hands moved to it's belt. He drew two hilts from it which ignited a red light sabre beam each. Verge slowly got up and attacked, his strikes were easily parried by the dark jedi. Deep down Sareesa knew her mentor, the man responsible for destroying over a thousand droids in one night, was merely being played at by this dangerous stranger.

As verge fell to his knees exhausted the stranger merely stared at him.

'Sareesa...' he did not look at his padawan. 'Run...get out of here, now.'

The Dark Jedi placed it's sabres near the Jedi master's neck. With one brutal move it sliced Verge's head off.

'Master!' she cried out as her mentor's body fell to the ground.

The dark Jedi held out his arms as more lightning erupted from itself and hit the fallen Jedi's body. The genderless voice cried out in pleasure as the body seemed to shrivel until it turned into dust. The twi'lek covered her eyes from the gruesome spectacle.

The Corridor's light flicked on and off until they all exploded, save the emergency lighting.

The Dark Jedi stopped it's ritual as it exhaled. 'Souls...' it's cold voice whisperd. 'Need more souls...'

It turned around to Sareesa who slowly moved back.

She gasped as her back hit something. As she turned her head she saw it was the chest of a Clone trooper, a white plated human soldier with a T like visor who served as the Republic's canon fodder. It was not just any Clone trooper, but a ARC, Advanced Recognisance Commando, who had a blue kilt and visor which marked him a lieutenant.

'I will devour your soul...' it whispered as it neared again.

The Clone took out his rifle and loaded it. 'Come get some.'

He moved the padawan aside and shot round after round into the dark jedi who seemed to back off with every hit.

After he unloaded his clip he grabbed a grenade from his poach and threw it at him.

'Get down!' he tackled the twi'lek to the ground as the device exploded.

The soldier stood up and helped the padawan get to her feet as he dragged her off to the next corridor. He threw her in as he slammed his fist on the button, closing the door between the corridors.

Sareesa took a moment to find her breath.

'Find your place in the Force.' He told her.' Find your link to it and let it fill you with calmness.'

'You all right ma'm?' the clone asked as he loaded his weapon.

The padawan nodded. 'Yes...yes I'm fine.'

She looked up at the trooper. 'You saved my life, thank you.'

'I did what I was born to do ma'm.' he checked the rifle one more time. 'I'm sorry about your master.'

The Twi'lek nodded sadly. 'He is with the force now...that's all that matters.'

Both jumped back as a red light sabre penetrated the door as it slowly made an opening.

'The escape pod is close, this way ma'm!' the trooper said as he led the padawan through the corridors of the ship.

The two ran as fast as they could, closing doors behind them. But Sareesa could feel the darkness nearing, it was following her. The Arc trooper placed his hand on the side of his helmet.

'This is Arc 605, is anyone left, over?' he said in a calm controlled voice. No reply. 'This is Arc 605, is there anyone there?'

'I think we're on our own...' Sareesa panted from the running.

'This is Admiral Onasi, I got you on my monitor Fiver, who is the other person your travelling with?' the voice of the admiral sounded through the Trooper's helmet.

'Just me and the young Jedi, Admiral.' Fiver said.

'You know the admiral, 'Fiver'?' the padawan raised her brow.

'Outer Rim campaign.' Fiver replied. 'Where are you Admiral?'

'We're at the last escape pod, two decks above of you, the droids are coming so get here cannot hold on for much longer.'

'Understood, Arc 605 out.' The clone broke off contact and led the jedi to the lift.

The duo got inside just as the dark mist began to sip in from the last door.

'Fiver!' Sareesa shouted.

'Hold on.' He said calmly as he pushed in the button.

The doors of the elevator closed just as the last corridor door opened, revealing the form of the Dark Jedi.

The villain ran towards them, sabres down as the elevator doors closed, the elevator itself going up.

'Praise the force...' the padawan sighed of relief.

The elevator suddenly stopped halfway to their destination.

Fiver pushed all the buttons, receiving no reply.' To soon.'

Both jumped as a red lightsabre penetrated the elevator floor.

The clone trooper fired into the floor to where the jedi could be.

'I cannot hold him off for much longer.'

'Wait, I have an idea!' Sareesa said as she activated her light sabre.

She made a hole in the elevator's ceiling and used her force push to blow it open.

'Hold my waist!' she said.

'Come again Ma'm?'

'Hold my waist or we die!'

The Clone immediately did as told as the red light sabre returned.

Sareesa tapped into the force, letting it flow through her body as she jumped into the air.

She jumped from side to side of the elevator shaft until they came to their floor.

Again the young jedi used her light sabre to slice the door open.

She stepped in first, followed by the Arc trooper. Fiver grabbed the remaining grenades from his pouch and threw them down the shaft in a bid to slow the dark jedi down even further.

'Go, now!' he said as he fired a few rounds in the shaft before following the young jedi to the escape pods.

When they approached the pods, blaster fire seemed to reign in that area.

Fiver reloaded his rifle as he opened the door.

Admiral Onasi and a few of her bridge crew fired their hand blasters at the oncoming wave of super battle droids, taking cover behind whatever they could find.

Sareesa force pushed the battle droids away before she came in and cut them down, Fiver shot the others down.

'Took you long enough to get here.' Onasi stood up. She glanced at the two.' Where's master Verge?'

'KIA Admiral.' Fiver replied. 'Enemy jedi tagged him.'

The admiral paused for a moment.

'I see...we need to get going, more of them will be coming soon.'

'Admiral!' the second in command pointed to where the elevator was, mist starting to fill the room. 'Environment systems are down!'

'Negative.' Fiver said. 'The enemy jedi is coming, everyone inside, now!'

The crew quickly entered the capsule with Fiver closing the door.

He turned to the pilot. 'Punch it.'

'Aye-aye.' Marsk replied as he launched the escape pod.

Sareesa sighed of relief as the pod dropped toward the planet. At least now the Dark Jedi couldn't follow her. Onasi glanced outside and sighed as she saw the last of her ships either retreat or get destroyed.

'The 'Rancor' was my 1st ship I ever served on...' she said. With a cry she slammed her fist against the wall of the pod. 'Damn Republic spy agencies, they said the Seps didn't have enough time to build a anti cruiser canon!'

'Introduce me to your contact.' Fiver placed his hand on her shoulder.' I wish to slap him.'

She calmed down almost immediately. 'I will...'

The escape pod crashed to near where the others were. As the group made their exit on the green plains of the planet, they saw huge chunks of debris crashing down on the planet. Sadly most of them were from Republic vessels.

Onasia grinned as a gunship landed near them, it was a fully armed gun platform, with a complete arsenal of weaponry that consisted of three anti-personnel laser turrets, two forward-facing, one covering the stern hatch; two top-mounted mass-driver missile launchers fed by rear-mounted ordnance belts and commonly loaded with short-range homing missiles, HE (high explosive), HEAP (high explosive armor-piercing), and APF (anti-personnel fragmentation) rounds; four composite-beam, pin-point laser turrets, two of which were automated bubble-turrets located on either wing; and eight light air-to-air rockets stowed on the underside of each wing.

A clone trooper jumped out after the doors slid open.

'Admiral Onasi!' he saluted. 'We made a base camp twenty clinks south from here, far away from any Sep or Clanker activity.'

'Good.' Onasi said as she stepped in the transport ship. 'Any information of how many of us got out?'

'Only 25% of the crew on the 'Rightious', 'Doubtless' and 'Batha's Horns' made it out Admiral, 60% of the Rancor since the ship was not attacked as much unlike the others. We have several fighters and walkers as well plus supplies'

'That is about 25 000 troops, Admiral.' Fiver held on to a handle as the ship left of, his hand on Sareesa' shoulder.

The jedi smiled a little.

'That'll last us until the Republic come in blasters blazing.' The Xo said. 'Still, why did so many of the Rancor escape?'

Sareesa's mind went back to the dark Jedi, how he drained her amster's life force, how it wanted hers.

She was about to tell but felt Fiver's hand squeezing her shoulder. When she looked up she saw him shaking his head, as if he was saliently saying she shouldn't tell them.

She nodded and let her mind doze of, she was tired...so tired...

Back on the Rancor the Dark Jedi held Verge's light sabre, admiring it.

'Sir.' One of the droids said. 'All the ships safe this one have been destroyed and searched...no other Jedi made it out alive.'

'Nooooo...' it whispered as he gazed at the droid. 'There is one...'

As he passed the droid it fell apart in a dozen pieces.

'And her soul will be miiiiine...'

TBC

'


	2. Chapter 2

Sareesa opened her eyes as she was nudged by Fiver.

'Wake up, we're almost there.' He said as he held on to the handle of the gunship.

The Twi'lek nodded and shook her head to beat out the daydreams.

The Arc trooper glanced back at the clones behind them.

'Five minutes until drop, secure your weapons, we're coming in hot.'

The Clone troopers nodded and secured their weapons as they began a chant.

'Kote! Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an. Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an. Bal kote, darasuum kote,

Jorso'ran kando a tome. Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an.' They chanted, the volume went higher as they continued.

'Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode a'den mhi, Vode an.

Bal... Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy' runi solus cet o'r.

Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Aruetyc runi trattok'o.

Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!'

(.com/watch?v=oc6pO3lFuF4 )

'What are they singing?' the Sareesa asked.

'Vode an, 'Brothers all'.' Fiver replied. 'It's a war chant sung by our Mandolorian ancestors...all though these lyrics have been modified for the Republic.'

'Do you think it'll help?'

'Morale always helps.' Fiver slid his helmet on.

The gunships's doors went open as they neared their objective.

Red sand greeted the occupants as did the vision of ancient Sith ruins crowded with battle droids.

The clones in the turrets all ready opened fire at the enemy from above. The objective was simple, go to the Separatist base the furthest away from base camp and steal their long range communicator to contact the Republic.

'Go go go!' Fiver shouted as he leaped off the ship when it reached it's destination, followed by Sareesa and the clone troopers.

She activated her light sabre and deflected the blaster fire easily.

'With me!' she shouted and led the charge to the droid vanguard.

Left and right troopers fell, but she kept pressing on.

This was not the first battle she was in, all though it was the first time she led it alone.

'Master Verge...guide my sword.' She thought to herself and leaped in the crowd of battle droids, slicing them all in half.

She held out her right hand at the reinforcements from the base as the doors opened, all the droids and the few human soldiers flew back inside.

'Fiver!' she shouted.

'Plex troopers!'

Four clone ran up to Fiver as they each held a long cylinder like weapon on their shoulder. They knelt down and aimed at the door where the reinforcements came.

'Fire!' Fiver shouted as he pointed at the enemy.

As one the four plex troopers fired their missiles into the enemy base. As the explosion shook the area behind them, the clones were all ready running inside.

'Find the long range communicator!' Sareesa shouted as she cut through more droids.' And try to take some prisoners, we'll need their information.'

'Yes general.' Fiver replied and relayed the order throughout the armed forces.

The jedi ran through the base, but pulled back before a blaster penetrated her skull.

'Eat blaster, jedi scum!' a male human shouted.

Sareesa took a look quickly before she was greeted by another blaster fire.

It was a tanned brown haired human who wore a rather shoddy armour piece, he was slumbed against a wall, the explosion probably would've wounded him.

'Drop down your weapon and you'll live.' Sareesa replied.

'And be brain washed by your Jedi tricks, no chance!' he shouted.

'I'm not going to brain wash you!'

'Jedi lies!'

She risked it. She jumped out and deflected the blaster fire as she pushed the man against the wall. The man dropped his blaster as he cried out in pain.

She took a vial of bacta from her belt and injected it in his arm. 'There, you shouldn't feel anything for the next few hours.'

The human glared at her.

'You jedi are all the same...'

'This Jedi could've killed you if she wanted, think of that little fact for a moment.'

'To get information out of me, but I'll never tell anything!'

She sighed. 'Are all humans stubborn?' she cuffed him and lifted him up using the force.

'What is your name?'

He merely scowled.

'I'll call you Scowly face until-'

She stopped as she felt that presence again.

That cold, dark feeling she felt on the Rancor two days ago...it was here.

She turned around as a band of other humans with the same armor and blasters ran towards her and aimed their blasters at her.

'Drop your light sabre!' their female officer called out.

'Sian!' the man smiled. 'Thank the gods you're here, sis.'

'Shut up Lars.' She glared.

Before anyone could reply the doors behind them slid open, the form of a dark robed figure appeared from the dark mist.

'Lord Nihilius.' Sian saluted him. 'We found the Jedi.'

'Goooood...' the dark jedi spoke as if In a whisper. 'You served your purpose, leave.'

'But milord, she holds my brother captive, can-'

The dark jedi activated his light sabre and with one swoop of his light sabre cut her in half.

'SIAN!' Lars shouted as he fell to his knees.

The other humans aimed their rifles at the dark jedi and opened fire.

'Treachery...!' Nihilius sliced his way through the humans as he cut their limbs and heads off.

Sareesa took Lars by his collar and ran.

'Sian, Sian!' her prisoner shouted.

'She's dead lars, she's dead, move or we'll be next!'

The two ran as fast as they could, the sound of blaster fire and screams of agony faded.

Sareesa turned around the corner and bumped into Fiver. As she fell to the ground, so did her prisoner.

'What is the emergency General?' Fiver asked as he helped her up. 'And why do you have a prisoner?'

The jedi quickly got to her feet.

'We need to run now, he's coming!'

Fiver needed no further explanation. 'Load the prisoner into the gunship, create a defensive formation for this corridor while they load up the communicator!'

The clones nodded and ran off with their prisoner who was silently sobbing.

The plex trooper armed their weapons as did the normal troopers.

'General, it is wise for you to leave the area.' Fiver suggested.

'No.' Sareesa glared. 'I need to face him sooner or later.'

The Arc trooper nodded.

'I understand.'

Lars let himself be dragged outside where the Clones were loading the gunships with the Long range communicator's monitors and consoles.

One of the commanders pointed at the two troopers who held Lars.

'You two, secure the prisoner to that post and help shove this thing into the ship!'

One trooper ran off immediately while the other cuffed Lars's hands around the statue of a ancient Sith Lord.

He sobbed over the loss of his sister. He felt all emotions churning in his soul.

Sorrow, betrayal, anger, confusion...

The sounds of the working clones drowned out as did the engines of the gunship.

He left out the sounds one by one. Lars thought this as a type of meditation.

For hours he could sit in the desert, closing his eyes as he one by one let the sounds drop.

First the wind, then the small insects that burrow in the sand, the falling rocks...until perfect silence calmed his senses.

The orders by the commanders were the first to go, then the engines of the ships, the consoles being moved...the whirring of an incoming missile.

As Lars opened his eyes he was thrown against the wall as a gunship exploded, engulfing his previous guards into flames.

Their shouts were mercilessly short.

Several more missiles hit the gunships as hundreds of sleek skinned droids popped up from the sand.

Lars recognised them as Assassin droids. These droids were rather taller than a Human, and somewhat resembled the super battle droids in size and physique. They had an angular humanoid chassis, and lean faces, dominated by four red photoreceptors beneath a sharp, swept-back crest.

They waded through the flames as if it were nothing, firing their blasters at the surviving clone troopers.

A stray blaster fire destroyed the statue and Lar's cuffs, which allowed him to escape.

A assassin droid finished his current target as he saw Lars running towards the base.

'Destroy all humans.' It said and fired on Lars.

Lars ducked behind the wreckage of a gunship just in time. 'I'm on your side you bucket of bolts!' Lars shouted.

The droids were moving up the stairs of the base as they slaughtered the clones.

The former prisoner picked up the rifle of a fallen trooper and ran to the base as he pulled the trigger.

The droid that fired on him previously fell down when it was hit in it's head, but others quickly opened fire at the human who was forced to take shelter behind the giant foot of a other long dead Sith Lord.

He noticed three other troopers who also used the statue for cover.

'The hell are you doing here Sep?' one of them asked. 'Aren't those clankers your friends?'

'Not anymore it seems, clone.' Lars replied as he glanced toward the gate. 'Who here has a EMP grenade?'

'Why?'

Lars pointed to the gate.

'That gate is electronically operated, if we use a EMP it'll fall shut' Lars explained. 'I need two of you to provide a distraction so I can use the grenade and one more so we can provide covering fire so we all can run in.'

'Why should we trust you?'

'Because I'm the only chance you have of survival.'

For a short moment there was a pause.  
One trooper took his grenade from his belt and passed it over to Lars.

'What are you doing 38?' the first trooper asked. 'He's a sep!'

'A sep that's in as much trouble as we are 18, so unless you know any better ideas I would like to hear it!'

Trooper 18 didn't reply.

Right..tell us when your ready Sep.'

Lars nodded and held the grenade close.

He prayed quickly to any higher being willing to listen.

'Go!'

The two troopers opened fire as Lars and the 3th trooper ran to the gate.

Lars hid behind the wall and cried for 18 and 38 to run over.

The two troopers ran as Lars and his companion opened fire on the advancing killers droids.

As the two troopers jumped in Lars threw the grenade just outside the gate.

The EMP grenade exploded and in a blink of an eye the gate fell shut.

Lars was thinking quickly.

'There's a landing craft in the hangar, we can use it to escape!'

'Good, what about General Sareesa though?' 18 asked.

Lars thought about her. She saved his life earlier, the least he could do was do the favour.

'I'll lead her to the hangar, it's just up ahead.'

38 Nodded. 'I'll go with him, you two start it off.'

With that the clone and the former separatist ran off.

Darth Nihilius decapitated the last clone trooper as he changed his focus back to Sareesa.

Sareesa deflected the strikes and force pushed Nihilius away. However the dark Jedi did not move that far and held out his hands. Out of his fingertips erupted lightning which shot the Twi'lek's light sabre away.

Fiver took aim at the dark jedi and fired his rifle at him. Nihilius deflected the blast with his lightsabre which knocked the clone out.

Nihilius then moved over to Sareesa who used the force to throw all kinds of objects to him.

'Foolish girl...' Nihilius chuckled. 'I have drank the soup out of a thousand jedi, not even their greatest knights could stop me...what chance do you have?'

The rocks and debris passed through the dark jedi as if he was made of mist. 'There is notihng you can do...'

Sareesa looked above of her and remembered a lesson taught to her by Master Yoda himself. 'Size matters not.'

She closed her eyes and felt for a grab hold of the ceiling above of them. When her mind felt something to hold on to, she pulled at it with all her might.

Hundreds of rocks dropped on the dark jedi which not even he could've avoid.

'That is for Master Verge...' she glared. More rocks began to fall down as she noticed Fiver was still moving, if barely.

With her last ounces of strength she pulled Fiver toward her just before a giant rock could flatten him.

Fiver groaned as he got to.

'Oh...what...?' he leaned on the jedi for support as they both walked off.

'I saved you from being flattened, we can call it even now.' She smirked tiredly.

'I...' the clone took a moment to recuperate. 'I thought our relationship was more complex..then taking scores General.'

'We'll see when we get back out-'

She stopped mid sentence as Lars and 38 ran toward them. 'This cant be good...'

'General, we were ambushed, it was a trap!' the trooper said.

'What is the status of the gunships and the men?' she asked when the trooper took Fiver over.

'Just three troopers left general, including me. The sep here was kind enough to save us, and he might know a way out.'

The padawan glanced at Lars. 'I thought you hated us.'

'I do.' Lars replied. 'But I find the Confederacy are even more hateful for what they did to my sister and my planet.'

Sareesa nodded. Before the group left she gasped. 'I forgot my light sabre!'

She ran over to where her light sabre was and went to pick it up. The debris near it exploded as it revealed the dark jedi levitated above her.

'Your soul is-'

Lars fired his rifle at the dark jedi's head, crying out in rage.

'You killed my sister you monster!'

Nihilius shouted in agony as he hood fell back, revealing his face.

It was a hideous malformed face, more bone then flesh.

He had appendages on both sides of his cheek, which marked him as a Anzati.

Anzati were aliens from the mysterious Anzat system which used their appendages to suck the 'soup' or life force of their victims.

Some Anzai were very powerfull force users...this Darth Nihilius being one of them.

'By the force...' Sareesa whispers as she got up to her feet. She took her light sabre as the mist started to fill the room and took Lars by his hand. 'Come on!'

Lars nodded and ran with her out of the room as Nihilius began to recover.

The party ran through the corridors until they came across the hangar where the ship was being started up by the two troopers.

The ship was a C-9979 landing craft, used by the Separatists to transport their troops, both organic and droid, from their warships to planet side or in this case, from place to place. The ship had four wings with a wingspan of 370 meters while it had a large cylinder base which served to house the massive amounts of troops.

'The ship is ready general!' 18 shouted. 'Come in, quickly, I think the droids almost broke through the gate!'

Sareesa helped the clones get down before she turned to Lars. 'Can you fly this thing?

'Of course I can, they don't call me Lars the Mynock for nothing.' The former Sep grinned and ran to the cockpit.

'And here thought it was because of his looks and behaviour...' Fiver said as he was placed down on a seat. The jedi spared him a smile and followed Lars into the cockpit.

The ship launched quickly enough and flew out of the hangar into Ruusian space.

A few hours later

'So...this 'Lars'...' Lan Onasi walked around in her private quarters while Fiver gave his report on the mission. 'Helped you escape from that ambush and gave us a CIS transport ship which has a long range communication system?'

'That is affirmative...' Fiver held his helmet next to him. 'General Sareesa vouches for him.'

She snorted at the statement. 'We lost over five hundred men today and twelve 'larty's' today during his baptism by fire...her 'vouching' for him does not hold much of a candle for me.'

'With all due respect Admiral...it is unfair to treat her so harshly, personally I am grateful to have come out of it alive.'

'As am I...' Lan smiled and walked over to him and offered him a drink.

The Arc took the glass and drank it's alcoholic content.

'What of the Dark Jedi?' she asked.

'Anzati as far as we know, extremely powerfull...the Jedi council severely underestimated him and his tactical prowess, he KNEW we would pick the least obvious base to steal the communicator.'

'Hence he targeted ours during the battle...' Lan rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

'Any plans?' Fiver asked

Lan shook her head. 'It will take some time before the device is operational, until then we'll have to rely on raids to destroy as many Sep bases as possible before the Calvary get here.'

'If they get here...'

The admiral smirked. 'Aren't we feeling downtrodden tonight.'

'I lost man brothers today Lan...' The clone spoke to her on familiar terms. 'I admire your strength for upholding a strong face whilst you lost many yourself the apst few days.'

'That's why I have you for...' she rested her hands on his chest.' My shoulder to cry on.'

'Likewise...' the clone admitted.

She kissed him deeply and she held her arms around him. He dropped his helmet and returned the kiss. He strayed her hair when they broke the kiss as she rested her head on his chest.

'I almost thought you would die today...'

'I will only die when you permit me to, Lan..' Fiver assured.

She returned the smile and looked into his brown eyes.

'I would've gone insane by now if it wasn't for you.' She admitted.

'Hardly.' The clone replied. 'If you did you would not have made a good admiral.'

'Shhh...' she placed her finger on his lips.' No talk of ranks...'

'Understood.' Fiver agreed and kissed the admiral deeply.

She strayed his war battered face and kissed him deeply once more before she guided him to her bed as he undid his armour while she undid her admiral's attire along the way. For the few short hours that followed they pushed the war aside to mend themselves emotionally. With every trust he gave her and with every moan she made the thought of either death or war ebbed away.

Lar placed down his hand of cards on the table as he grinned at the Mon Calarami.

'Sabacc is a dangerous game my dear friend.' The human grinned. 'if we played for money you would've lost half your planet by now.'

'Bah...' the Xo threw his cards on his table. 'Most of the time I'm not that bad.'

'You implying I'm cheating?'

'I'm implying that this was a off day for me.'

'Sure, sure...a 'off day'.'

The fish like creature chuckled as he got up. 'Same time tomorrow?'

'Well...' Lar pointed to the blue energy bars which separated the two. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

The Mon Calarami laughed as he moved out of the cell room which was set in one of the ruined building Base Camp was made off. When the alien left Lar's smile turned into a sad frown. He took out his necklace which was hidden behind his armour.

'I hope your at a happier place now sian...' he spoke softly as he tried not to cry.'don't worry...i'll avenge you.'

As he heard movement he put the necklace away. A moment later Sareesa entered the room.

'Hey...' she smiled.

'Hey.' He replied as he shuffled his deck of cards. 'Care for a game?'

'I don't know how to play Sabacc.' The jedi chuckled and sat across of him.

'I'll teach you, don't worry.' Lar said. 'If your Jedi ways don't get in the way of course.'

Sareesa grinned and grabbed the deck left behind by the Mon Calarami. 'Let's play.'

The Xo stepped in the command center which was equipped with consoles and holographic devices which was salvaged of the Rancor and other vessels.

'And, does the Ion canon do exist at the co-ordinates our new friend told us about?'

'Yes Commander Gal.' Marsk replied as Jenko showed it on the holographic map of the planet. 'It is heavily defended, we're currently trying to find a weakness in the structure so we can bring in down.'

The Mon Calarami Xo peered at the defences. 'Anti air...infantry...tank...must be the main reason why the Separatists are here ...'

'Not really.' The green skinned humanoid replied. 'We receive reports that in the Valley of the Jedi a large number of Seps are gathering there.'

Gal rubbed his chin.

'Hmm...they must've found a artefact or something...' He leaned up right.

'I want a scout force send there immediately, I want a pair of eyes there, we need to know what they've uncovered.'

Meanwhile Lord Nihilius walked next to a spider like droid which emitted the holographic image a robed figure much like himself, only he was more human, ans slightly more sinister.

'How is the excavation going Nihilius...?' the robed figure asked.

'It is going swiftly...' the dark jedi whispered in his usual cold voice. 'We have uncovered more artefacts and light sabre crystal's every day Lord Sidious...'

'Trinkets do not interest me!' Sidious sounded annoyed. 'What of the Amulet of the Avatar?'

'The Amulet will soon be found milord...' The anzati replied. 'And when we do, the dark side rule the universe once more...even Lord Kaan's thought bomb would be a mere water ballon once we find it.'

Darth Sidious nodded. 'Yes...with the new thought bomb we can hold any world hostage until the Republic gives in to our demands...'

Nihilius and Sidious oversaw the excavation area as hundreds of droids dug their way in.

'I will ask my apprentice to send some ships to Ruusan...this world can NOT fall until it is not longer needed.'

'How is Count Dooku fairing...milord?' Nihilius asked.

'Very well, more planets join as daily and on every world the Republic gets driven off, recently Jabiim joined our side.'

'I have seen Alto Stratus's speeches on the holonet...' the Anzati turned to see his superior in the dark side. 'It makes me glad I am no longer a Jedi...'

Sidious gave a sinister smile behind his hood.

'Soon, the Jedi will be no more.'

Nihilius agreed. 'And the Republic as well...'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

'Sir, we got a signal!' Marks shouted.

'Isolate it, make it stable!' Gal ordered as he walked over from the holographic battlefield.' Whom did we contact, did we boost the signal enough to get to Coruscant?'

'Negative, I got contact with the nearest Republic ship...'

The Mon Calarami turned to a clone trooper. 'Get the Admiral and the Jedi now!'

Sareesa held her cards close as Lars placed his on the table.

'You do not have a sabacc face love...' he grinned.

'This is only my 3th match Lars, you should give me more time.'

'You should've stuck with Pazaak.' He grinned as he layed down another. 'Sabacc.'

She sighed as placed down her card and flicked her finger as the credits on the table flew to Lars' waiting hands, who was still behind the prison energy bars.

'You look calm for someone who just lost 500 credits.' The human commented.

'A Jedi always has control over their emotions.' The blue skinned twi'lek replied with a small smile.

'Well, that's boring and dumb.'

'It's not, it separates us from the Sith.'

Lars shuffled the deck.' Still, without emotions life is dull, if it wasn't for my anger that Darth Nihilius guy would've killed you...' he stopped. 'Like it did my sister...4

Sareesa changed the subject. 'It's just Nihilius, he's not a sith.'

Lars shrugged. 'Calls himself that, not while Count Dooku comes around surprisingly...'

The jedi pondered. 'That's odd...'

'What is?'

'From what Master Verge told me, the Sith have what they call ' a rule of Two' as in there can be only two Sith at one time.'

'What about Nihilius then and those other red light sabre wielding lunatics?'

She shrugged. 'I think Dooku is recruiting as many Jedi as he can to his side, while not really making them Sith.'

The former separatist shrugged.' Fair enough...'

Before both could continue their chat they were interrupted by a clone trooper.

'General Sareesa, we got contact with the Republic!'

'Told you Sep-tech would come through.' Lars grinned as he folded his arms. 'We'll finish this game later.'

The Jedi nodded and ran off with the trooper.

She entered the room where the Mon Calarami XO was speaking to the holographic image of other Jedi.

'It's good to hear so many of you managed to get out in time.' The bearded human male said relieved. 'Is Master Verge there?'

Gal shook his head. 'I'm sorry General Kenobi, he died during the attack when the Ion canons took out the ships. The dark jedi got to him'

He turned and motioned Sareesa to come closer.

'His padawan Anya Sareesa has been doing a excellent job in keeping us together though.'

'Master Kenobi.' Sareesa bowed her head.  
'You've done a good job Anya, your master would've been proud.' Obi-wan smiled. 'I promise I'll try to muster a fleet to get you people of that planet as soon as possible.'

'We'll have destroyed the Ion canon by then.' She assured.

The doors slid open as the admiral and Fiver walked in.

'Admiral Onasi.' The Jedi General bowed his head. 'Praise the force your safe, we feared for you when the 'Rancor' was destroyed.'

'The CIS will have to try harder next time.' She replied as he held her hands behind her back.

Kenobi grinned. 'Fair enough, can you tell us what the situation is on Ruusan?'

'Hostile.' San Onasi said. ' We are losing a lot of men every day, both clone and republic personnel. We've also come across a valley where the Separatists are excavating something.'

'The valley of the jedi?'

The admiral nodded and punched in a few keys on the console. After she punched in the third key a other holographic image came between. The image was blurry first before it became a live feed from the excavation site.

'My scouts are casting a live-feed from their secure location.'

General Kenobi rubbed his chin. 'Right...whatever it is they are digging it needs to stop. That valley is littered with artefacts...powerful ones.'

'So besides trying to gain a foothold in the mid rim they are also grabbing possible weapons to be used against us?' Onasi inquired.

The Jedi general nodded.

'Fair enough, I'll send a raiding party to stop this excavation cold in it's tracks.'

'Good, I will inform the council and try to rally as many jedi the temple and the republic can spare. Force be-'

'Master Kenobi.' Sareesa interrupted ' The dark jedi over-seeing the planet is to powerful for me to handle, he's an Anzati.'

Kenobi leaned in closer.

'Are you certain?'

She nodded. 'It drained Master Verge completely...he senses jedi.'

'Anzati are a dangerous species...avoid him at all costs until I'm there myself with my padawan.'

'The troops need me on the front Master Kenobi.' She raided her head. 'It's my duty as a Jedi and a defender of the Republic to be there with them.'

'Negative, it's to dan-'

His holographic image was scrambled before it completely disappeared.

'We lost signal sir...' Jenko sighed.

The Admiral nodded. 'Fair enough, try to re-connect and tell him we'll have that Ion canon down in four days.'

'Four days Admiral?' Gal raised his brow.  
'That's how long you got to figure a way out.' She turned around to see the young jedi and the Arc trooper. 'Fiver, gather some men and get to that valley, I'll order a bombing strike first to soften them up.'

'Your to kind Admiral.' He slid his helmet over his head and ran off.

Sareesa looked around confused.

'Haven't you heard?' Onasi asked. 'Get out there, we need your help for this mission.'

'But Master Kenobi-'

'I didn't hear him say anything to object before the connection was broken, did you?' she motioned to her Xo.

'No Admiral Onasi, I didn't.' Gan agreed.

'Better get going then.' Lan went back to her holographic map as Sareesa smiled and ran off.

'Was it wise to send her San, you know she's not a full Jedi yet.'

'She's the only Jedi we have left Gan.' San replied. 'Besides we need a other commander on the battlefield, and she qualifies for the job.'

'What if that Nihilius goes to get her?'

'She survived two runs in before, she'll be fine.'

Meanwhile in the Taris System...

A human jedi coughed up blood as his opponent neared.

'Please Master Dyak...' the elderly opponent seemed to ask concerned. 'You do not have to prove yourself by trying to keep fighting.'

He swept his arm around the area where dozens of dead clone troops lay dead as hundreds of battle droids stood motionless. 'There is no one left to prove yourself to.'

'You...you will never win this war, Dooku!' the man held his side.' The dark side will never prevail!'

Count Dooku sighed as he rolled his eyes, how many times did he hear this tirade before?

The Jedi activated his light sabre and charged at the Sith, but his blows were swiftly deflected by Dooku's light sabre.

'Yes, give in to your hate, let your rage take over!' Dooku cheered Dyak on.

'The dark side is in all of us, it would give us greater power if we allowed it to!'

'Never, I'll never fall to the dark side!' Dooku kicked him away.

'You were taught to fear the dark side Master Dyak, as was I, but I've been enlightened, we can change the galaxy, finally give it peace!'

Dyak looked up as he fell to his knees.

The Sith extended his hand to his fallen opponent. 'We can save the galaxy Master Dyak, change all the wrongs, destroy those who wish it harm, bring order to the Republic, you do not have to die on this ruined planet for no reason!'

Dyak glared as he awaited the inevitable.

'I rather die then join you...'

Dooku sighed as he took his hand back.

'Pity...I thought you would've been smarter then this.' Dooku held out his left hand as blue lightning erupted from his finger tips. The Jedi cried out in pain as he was thrown against the ruined building. Dooku stopped the attack when the Jedi was nothing more but a smouldering corpse.

'Count Dooku.' one of his human aides ran over and saluted him. 'There is someone who wishes to speak with you on the holo-emitter milord.'

Dooku nodded. 'Thank you boy.' He handed him some credits before he turned to a super battle droid. 'Burn the bodies and replace the Republic flags with ours, destroy everything that had a connection with the Republic.'

The droid nodded and followed it's orders.

The Count walked to his tent passed the rubble and debris left by the wake of war. Yet cheers were heard above and below him.

'Dooku, savior, Dooku, messiah!'

These people truly believed they were saved from the Republic, which was partly true.

The count placed his hand on the emitter as a holographic image appeared of a cloaked old man. 'Darth Tyranus...my apprentice.'

Dooku kneeled down. 'My master...' he stood. 'We have just taken Taris as you wished, but I believe that is not the reason why you called?'

Darth Sidious nodded.

'Yes...it concerns Nihilius...'

'What about him?'

'He's grown to bothersome...his thirst for the power of the dark side has made him unreliable... '

Dooku raised his brow.

'Should I send one of my acolytes my lord?'

'No, I want you to do it yourself and bring the amulet with me.'

Dooku's eyes widened when he saw the image of the amulet flash before him.

'The Avatar of the dark side...' Dooku muttered.

'You need to go to Ruusan as swiftly as possible before he unlocks to much of amulet's power. There is a reason why Lord Kaan went insane...'

'I understand.' Dooku nodded.

'Failure is not a option my apprentice...' the Sith Lord ended the transmission.

Dooku opened his holographic map. 'It's best I take some help with me, after all going in unprepared could have dire consequences. Who is closest to me...and yet expendable?'

The woman groaned as was straddled on top of her lover and moaned as her figners drew blood from his chest. Her people, the The Rattataki, were a violent Near-Human species characterized by their chalk-white skin and bald heads. The urge to dominate, even in the bedroom, was famous.

She panted as she finished when her holo-emitter flashed.

She stepped of her human lover and pulled her dark cloak on. 'Leave.' She glared. Her lover nodded and made left the room after he quickly pulled his trousers on.

The woman laid her hand on the device.

'Asajj Ventress.' The image of Dooku appeared.

'Milord...' Asajj kneeled. 'How can I serve you?'

'Meet with me at Taris in 30 hours, I have a job for you.'

A wild haired human male with a yellow stripe tattoo shuffled his sabacc deck as his opponent neared.

'Why did you call me Korto...?' The slug like hutt asked.' You know I'm a busy man.'

'It will not take long Vaark.' Koro grinned.' I thought you would be interested in a game of chance?'

'A game of chance?' Vaark raised his brow. 'How exactly?'

'Simple...' the human placed his deck down and drew two cards.

'This card is the Demise card which values minus 13 points, and this card...' he motioned to the other. 'Is the Mistress which is worth 13 points.'

'You are testing my patience Vos.' The Hutt glared.

'And you are testing my master's.' the human grinned. He dropped the two wards as he ignited his red light sabre and quickly dealt with his guards.

The Hutt shivered in fear as the alst guard fell. 'What are you doing?'

Vos grinned as he draw one more card. 'This card...is the fool, which symbolises you. You are a fool for selling secrets to the Republic about CIS plans and ideas...which can only result in...'

He flicked his finger as the force drew one more card for him.

'Demise.'

'Vos, don-'

The human quickly beheaded the Hutt.

'And that...is for what you did to Khaleen you piece of bantha-'

His holo emitter which hung on his belt flashed brightly which indicated someone tried to contact him.

Vos took the device and clicked on a button which made the image of Dooku appear.

'Master Quinlan Vos.' Dooku said. 'Have you taken care of Vaark the Hutt?'

'I have master.' Quinlan replied.

'Good, I want you to meet me in Taris in 3à hours, I have a mission for you. If you succeed, I might teach you a few more advanced skills of the dark side...'

'As you wish Master...' Korto closed the emitter and left the scene.

'I still think it's a bad idea General.' Fiver said to Sareesa as he saw the clones jump in the gunships.' He only switched side 3 days ago.'

'We need to give him a chance Fiver, he knows the valley better then anyone.' Anya replied. 'Besides I vouch for him, if anything happens, I take the blame.'

Fiver sighed. 'Permission to speak freely?'

The Jedi gave her permission. 

'I think you're an idiot for trusting him.'

'

'How so?'.

'I think your hormones are getting the better of you.'

'They do not.' she glared.'I trust him because he seems sincere, and he lost his sister to that dark jedi.'

'If you say so General.' Fiver stepped in the gunship and offerd his hand. The Jedi took his hand and stepped in.  
'General Sareesa?'

Anya turned around as she saw the Admiral and Gan, her eternal shadow, run up to them.

'The Y-wing bombers have elft ten minutes ago, they'll bomb the place sky high, once they're done you go in there and make sure those tunnels will never be re-opended ever again.'

'Understood Admiral.' The twi'lek said.

'Good, may the force be with you.' She looked at Fiver who gave her a small nod.

The gunship's doors closed as it flew off after the others.

The arc trooper walked over to Lars and cut the blindfold over his eyes open.

'Ah!' Lars blinked. 'Can you give me a heads up next time, you nearly blinded me.'

The trooper didn't reply and merely held on to the handle.

'I think he hates me.' Lars rubed his temple as the Jedi went to see him.

'Hes like that to everyone, don't worry.' She smiled. 'you all right?'

'Yeh I'm fine...i'll see where we need to go don't worry.'

Anya sat across of him.'How much do you know of the location?'

'I played there with my friends when we were kids, I know those tunnels inside and out.'

'You don't mind us blowing it up then?'

Lars shook his head. 'Neah, I only got my first kiss there.'

'So?'

'...you never had a first kiss did you?'

'What does it matter if I did?'

'If you did you would've known how places like that feels like.'

'Jedi are above those feelings.'

'You sure, heck I can give you your first kiss right here, right now.'

She frowned at the notion. 'You tried this before haven't you?'

'Tried what?'

'This.'

'I have no idea what you mean.' He smirked.

She groaned as he placed her palm on her face.'You know how to get under people's nails don't you?'

'It's my thing.'

'General, we're nearing the site.'

The Jedi nodded assured.'Ready the men.'

The Y-wings flew over the Valley as they unleashed their deadly load on the enemy forces. The anti-infantry turrets were destroyed immediately as there was little to no expectation that any Republic starfighters made it out of the Republic capitol ships before they were destroyed, especially since the CIs fleet was still in orbit.

The Y-wing had a bubble turret, which swivelled 360 degrees and provided the gunner with a clear view of the surrounding space. It was designed as a bomber, using such weapons as proton bombs. The bubble-turret utilized two light ion cannons for defence against enemy starfighters. It also was equipped with two medium laser cannons mounted on the front of the starfighter.

'This is Gold Leader.' The leader of the strike squad said. 'Mission achieved, We see little to no resistance, good luck General.'

'Affirmative gold leader.' Sareesa replied.' Remain close by in case we run into heavier resistance then expected.'

'Copy General.'

Fiver loaded his rifle as did the other troopers.

'Hey!' Lars exclaimed. 'Where is my blaster?'

'You will not be issued a weapon.' Fiver replied. 'in case you have a other sudden change of allegiance.'

'Your kidding me, what do you expect me to do out there?'

'Stay close with me.' Sareesa grinned.' Unless you think it's boring and dumb?'

'Ha-ha...' Lars rolled his eyes.

The gunships landed as the doors opened.

'Forward!' The jedi cried out and led the charge toward the valley.

The remaining droids were still numerious and put up a big fight.

The Republic forces were halted just before the tunnels. As the heavy support arrived for the separatist forces.

'Spider-droids!' Fiver pointed above the ridge. The droid was a orb armed with various heavy blaster and missiles as it had four legs to support it.

They fired upon the Republic forces below as they scattered.

Sareesa rallied her orders to regroup until a explosion behind her blacked her out.

When she awoke she found herself behind a boulder with Lars who fired a blaster at a unseen foe.

'What...?' she slowly sat up.

'Morning Princess,.' Lars hid behind the boulder just in time as a other explosion went off.'Sleep well?'

'What happened?' she rubbed her lekku's which were in absolute agony.

'Explosion, you got knocked out, I dragged you out of there under a hail of fire, your welcome, you owe me a kiss.'

She frowned until she noticed his blasters. 'Where did you get that from?'

'I kept it on me.'

'Where?'

'You don't want to know.'

She blinked, but as she understood she blushed and nodded. 'Understood...where are we hold up?'

'Just ten meters from the tunnels, they're heavily dug in, however...I know a way in.'

The Jedi nodded. 'Show me.'

The former separatist nodded and led the way.

'And oh, call me Princess one more time and I'll make sure the guards took your Sabacc deck away.'

'Your saying that because you owe me 500 credits.' He grinned.

The two made their way to the tunnels as Lars led them through unguarded paths in the valley, as they set up explosives along the way, which made them stumble upon a cave. Intrigued Anya stepped inside and took a flare from her belt and lit it up.

'You remember this?'

Lars glanced around. 'N-...no, they must've dug this one out in the past few days, it looks to new.'

Anya was drawn to a altar guarded by two light sabre wielding statues who seemed to guard a open rock chest. The Twi'lek knelt down as she read the runes embedded into the chest.

'Say urghm, anya?' Lars said nerviously. 'No need to be rude, but I don't think this is the place to plant our explosives.'

'Oh no...' Anya's face paled. 'This is bad...'

'Yes, we're waisting time, which IS bad-'

'No!' she grabbed Lars by his coat.

'Don't you get it, they found it!'

'Found what?'

'The Avatar of the Dark side! If we don't reclaim it, the galaxy will be doomed!'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Quinlan shivered before he entered the room, the dark side was strong in that room, but not as strong as when Count Dooku was in it. This meant he called one of his powerful apprentices over as well.

As the automatic doors slid open he glanced up the long robed feminine form of said apprentice.

'Ventress.' He immediately knew who when he saw her pale skin.

'Vos.' She glared as a reply. 'Still being a double agent to your precious Jedi friends back on Coruscant?'

'Depends, you still sleeping with humans that look like Master Kenobi?'

The woman took her twin sabres and ignited them as did Quinlan. Both came to blows until they were both pulled apart by a unseen force.

'You two haven't killed each other yet, good.' Dooku smirked as he entered the room.

The two dark jedi withdrew their weapons.

'You called for us Master?' Ventress asked.

'That I did.' He walked passed them. 'Who of you know what the Avatar of the dark side is?'

The Rattataki and the Kiffar shook their head.

'As you should.' Dooku held out his hands over the console as the holographic image of the Amulet in question appeared above them.

'The Avatar of the Dark side is relic taken from the ancient Sith homeworld.'

'Korriban?' Vos asked.

'No, the amulet was taken to Korriban yes, but the origins of this amulet lie with the origins of the dark side as we know it today...' Dooku turned around to see his apprentices.

'You see...the Sith were a race once, they were the first to discover the Dark side and showed it to other races who wished to learn about it as well. When they died their apprentices who had become masters of the dark side by now took their name in honour for their fallen mentors.'

'What does this have to do with our being here?' Asajj grew impatient.

'In due time.' Dooku urged for patience.' The Avatar is a powerful amulet which gives the wearer and his allies near god like powers, similar to the famous Battle meditation, except more powerful and easier to use.'

'Then if it is such a powerful instrument...' Vos interjected. 'How did it get lost then?'

'During a conflict on Ruusan a thousand years ago, Lord Kaan destroyed most of the Sith forces with his thought bomb, only one sith made it out...which led to the Rule of Two. When the thought bomb exploded the relic has gone missing, not even the Republic could find it.'

Count Dooku raised a other image.

'You two recall Nihilius?'

The two dark jedi nodded. 'Yes...'

All dark acolytes met on a other one time, and although most did not see to get along, Durge and Asajj were one of the rare exceptions, Nihilius was more distant then the others.

'Nihilius has found the relic and now is being corrupted by it's power...we must go to Ruusan now before it consumes him and he grows to powerful.'

'That's why you called us then?' The Kiffar asked.

'Indeed, He will have become to strong for me to handle him alone, and you two were the closest nearbye.'

'You expect a fight master?' Asajj walked by the Count's side as he moved out of the room.

'Yes.' Dooku nodded as the Quinlan Vos joined them. 'Only a strong minded individual can control the amulet, which Nihilus cant, he will be paranoid, he will be aggressive, he will be arrogant.'

Both nodded and followed their master to his ship.

Fiver fired a round Into a Battle droid's torso before he took cover behind a large boulder.

'All units report!' He shouted as he reloaded.

'Delta group is pinned in sector 5 C sir!' one report came in.

'Gamma here, no go on 5 D!'

'Hellion, pinned down by those Spider droids!'

The Arc growled and contacted the Y-wing squadron above.

'Gold Leader you still there?'

The Leader of the squadron took up command. 'This is Gold Leader.'

'We got Spider droids above us and we cant advance because of their fire, requesting a air strike!' Fiver's voice sounded on the other end.

'Understood, provide cover fire if you can we-'

The Pilot turned back as his gunner fired.

'Contact, we got contact, Vultures!' he cried out.

Gold leader turned his fighter to the right as a Separatist fighter flew passed him, which was intended as a kamikaze tackle.

It had an insectoid appearance, multiple weapons emplacements, and a compact body that offered only a small target for enemy fighters.

'Evasive manoeuvres!' Gold Leader shouted as he instructed his squadron to split up.

'Commander 605 we're being pursued by Vulture droids, I do not know if we can help you with the bombing run!'

Fiver cursed. 'Understood, get out of there.'

'What now sir?' A trooper ran up to him. 'We cant get into the tunnels to place the explosives.'

'Give me a moment.' Fiver replied. 'I'll think of something.'

He took a glance at the ridges where the Spider droids were firing from. Through his helmet he saw the ground under them was quite unstable, could be used against them.

'Thirty-eight!' he called for his second in command which also served him at the previous message to get the long range communicator. 'Get the Plex Troopers out and the grenadiers!' he told his second in command.' We'll blast those clankers off those walls ourselves!'

'Sir, yes sir!' the trooper ran off and rallied what he could find. 'I got three Plex trooper and several grenadiers sir!'

'That'll have to do. You three fire just below the ridges while my men give you cover, when I give the word grenadiers, you lot throw your explosives in the craters, that way the entire ridge will fall down.'

'Sir, yes sir!' They saluted their superior and checked their weapons one more time.

Fiver took a deep breath and thought of his lover, Lan Onasi. 'I'm not going to die out here...' he said to himself. 'I will see you again.'

'FOR THE REPUBLIC!' He shouted and opened fire at the spider droids with the other Troopers.

'Plex Troopers, go!'

The soldiers took their shots and fired their deadly load at the designated locations. The explosions shook the valley as clouds of dust settled in.

The Arc's helmet located the craters through the dust cloud, phase 1 was complete.

'Grenadiers, make ready!'

The grenadiers held their detonators in their hands as they muttered prayers in Mando'a, their native tongue.

Fiver reloaded. 'Go go go!'

The Troopers fired again as the grenadiers used the dust cloud and the suppressing fire to run to their target.

The Spider droids however kept firing and claimed quite a few clones before and after they made their drop. Out of forty five only fourteen came back before the ridge exploded and cae down.

The rock slide destroyed most of the spider droids and the battle droids nearby.

'Mar'e...' Fiver sighed of relief as the troopers cheered.

'Fiver!' Sareesa jumped down mountain path as she called the Trooper's name, followed closely behind by Lars. 'We need to get out of here as soon as possible!'

'What happened General?'

'The enemy found a powerful dark side artefact that may change the war in the favour of the Separatists.'

Fiver cursed again, this was the last he needed.

'What about the rest of the tunnels?'

'Lars can lead the demolition experts to the tunnels via the mountain paths, it'll be much quicker then taking these long corridors.'

'Understood General...though I think it's-'

'Do as your told!'

He never saw the padawan like this before, whatever this artefact was it clearly had her scared and yet angered at the same time.

'Yes General.' He replied and rallied the orders.

'Think you can handle it Lars?' the Twi'lek asked the former separatist with a concerned tone.

'Hey...' he held out his arms. 'it's me.'

'Exactly.' She grinned and went to lead the charge.

'Ouch Princess...really ouch.'

'This way to massive destruction guys.' Lars grinned and led the troopers down the same mountain path he just took while Sareesa and fiver remained behind with the remaining troopers to hold the waves of Separatist droids and human(oid) infantry back.

Lars fired a blaster shot which blew a droid's head off.

'Headshot!' he exclaimed with glee as he fired another.

'Charges are almost set, sir!' Thirty-eight said as he fired at the incoming wave.

'Sir, did you just call me sir Three-Eight?' he grinned at the clone

'Force of habit.' The trooper grinned through his helmet. 'We just need to hold on for a few more minutes.'

The human was about to reply as a whooping sound was heard above them.

As they looked up a large number of human Ruusan soldiers ran down and opened fire at them.

'Seps at our six!' Thrity-eight shouted as he changed fire.

The Troopers took some casualties from the surprise attack, but the attackers took more in return. The clone turned around as he saw Lars staring at the scene.

'Lars, snap out of it!' The clone cried out, but to no avail.

The separatist traitor knew most of these men and women. They were neighbours, cousins, friends...he couldn't fire at them, they were the reason he switched sides along with Sian's death that needed avenging.

As if the world suddenly started to slow down he saw one of his former friends aim her rifle at him.

He remembered her...what was her name...Halen, yes Halen it was.

She was his first girlfriend, the first woman he kissed, behind the barn where her father worked. Although they broke a year later, it was on friendly terms; And now she was going to blast his brains out.

He saw the red line of death from her rifle race towards him. His life began to flash in front of him. All those faces flashed by, save one that stayed in his mind like a holopicture. Anya...the jedi he swore to kill no less then a week ago, the Jedi who trusted him more then her clone advisor, the Jedi whom he might lo-

He was tackled down by his clone friend as the others stepped in to fire at the Ruusan soldiers.

'You spaced out!' Three-Eight shouted.' What in the name of the Force is wrong with you?'

Lars didn't reply as he was helped up. When he glanced at the Ruusan soldiers he saw they were all down. Some were wounded, most were dead.

He ran over to the bodies while Three-eight tried to stop him.

She couldn't be dead, she couldn't be! His heart stopped as he found her through all the bodies of the wounded and dying...Halen.

'Halen?' he held her hand. 'Speak to me, come on...' he held his hand under her head.

Her chest moved up and down slowly as her eyes opened.

'Halen, don't worry I'm-'

'Traitor...' she muttered.

'Don't talk.' Lars took a bacta bandage from his belt.' I'll fix you up, I promise!'

He took her armour off and placed the bandage on the wound. 'Don't die on me Halen, please don't die!'

'Jedi friend…' she glared through her weakened features. 'I hope you...go to...' her eyes rolled back as she took her final breath.

'Halen, Halen!' Lars shook her heavily. 'Halen, don't die, HALEN!'

Thirty-eight dragged the former separatist up.

'We have to go Lars!'

'No!'

'They're going to blow up the whole valley!'

'We cant leave her here!'

'She's DEAD, she's dead!'

The clone dragged him off as the explosives went off behind him.

A gunship landed near them with Anya who reached her hand out.

'Lars quickly!' she shouted and dragged him in.

As the ship flew off the valley exploded which covered the corridors and tunnels under a mountain of rubble.

'This is ARC 605.' Fiver speak via the communicator to base camp. 'Mission accomplished, we're coming home.'

'Understood, casualties?'

'Just troopers.' Fiver replied with a stern voice. 'Just troopers...'

Anya held out her hand for the device, which Fiver relinquished.' This is General Sareesa, call the Admiral, we got a problem.'

Lars looked at the burning site which slowly disappeared over the horizon as a single tear fell from his cheek.

Gal rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Sareesa told the tale of the Avatar of the Dark Side.

'Your saying this artefact can change the tide of the war?' the Admiral asked.

'Yes...' Anya replied. 'My Master told me of this before we were send to the 'Rancor', the jedi council feared the Avatar was the reason why the separatists entrenched so deeply in Ruusan along with a possible stronghold in the mid rim.'

'So if this artefact falls in Sith hands.' Fiver asked who was stood next to the sat down Admiral.' What can we expect, worst case scenario?'

'The CIS armies will be better organised, have better strategies, more Jedi will join the Dark side as well as some Republic forces...'

'But your Clones were born to die for your Republic!' Lars countered.' How will they swap sides?'

'Such is the strength of the dark side.' The jedi sighed.

'That and I know plenty of naval officers who would change sides if give a good reason.' The Admiral frowned. 'If we want to stop this Nihilius from turning the tables in this war, we need to strike him as soon as possible and take that amulet.'

'We must warn the Republic as soon as possible.' Gan said. 'I'll tell the long range communicator crew to relay the message to Coruscant as soon as possible.'

'We have to be careful we don't use it to much. The Seps can detect us if we use it to much.' The Arc Trooper said.

'What is the plan then?' Lars asked. 'Attack the Ion Canon ahead of schedule?'

'I'm afraid so...' Anya said.

'Will be difficult, we lost half our Y-wings today when those Vultures attacked.' The Mon Colarami replied.

'We still got some AT-TE's.' The clone referred to their walkers.' They can take those shields down.'

'We'll discus about it tomorrow.' Admiral Onasi stood up. 'Right now what we need to do is rest and celebrate. A good general makes plans on a well rested mind'

Lars flicked his card in his cell as Anya came in the room.

'Get up, your being moved.'

The former separatist looked up. 'Where to?'

'Your own quarters silly.' She smirked as the blue energy bars dissipated.

Lars looked confused as the Jedi helped him up and the Clone sentries left the room.

'But..wha...why..?'

'You proved yourself today Lars. You've been a good ally so far, I trust you just as much I trust the force.'

Lars blinked.' Well...' he then smirked. 'How about that kiss?'

She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek. 'There, happy?'

'Not really...but it'll do for now.'

The human followed the padawan to his room where they continued their game of Sabacc.

The clone groaned as he climbed of the Admiral and laid next to her.

'That was good...' she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

As both caught their breath San smiled as he heard her lover's raging heart beat.

'I love how your heart beats..' she admired.

'Thank you.' He replied.' It's good to know the good people of Kamino did their job well.'

She chuckled with him as she laid on top of him.

'Stop that...' she teased. 'Your not just a clone...'

'I am though...' he held her hand. 'I don't even have a name...'

'Well...how about we give you a name?'

'A name...' Fiver pondered. 'I was thinking of a name earlier...i think I may have one.'

'Let's hear it.' She rested her arms on his chest.  
'Burc'ya'  
'Burc'ya...' San thought about it, then smiled. 'That's a good name, Mandolorian?'

The newly named clone nodded. 'Yes, means 'Friend' in Mando'a.'

'It suits you.' The admiral kissed him deeply. 'My friend...my 'Burc'ya' ...'

'It has to, I try to follow the Resol'nare every day.'

'Enlighten me.' The admiral smiled amused.

'The Resol'nare, the Six actions, the guide lines of Mandolorian life. Wear armor, speak the language, protect your family, raise your children as Mandolorians, contribute to the clan and when called upon by the Mandalore follow him.'

'That is all pretty impressive...'

'It is...my family includes you.'

'You count me as family?'

'I do.'

She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

'What's wrong?'

'We shouldn't be doing this...this is fraternizing...'

'You want to stop this?'

'No!' she exclaimed. 'Of course not...it's just unfair..'

He strayed her cheek.

I know...'

She took his hand with a sincere smile. 'I just want to be with you...'

'Me to...maybe..after the war we can both leave the army, start our own life?'

'I would like that.' She admitted and kissed him.' Maybe after the war we can raise your children as Mandolorians...' she grinned.

Burc'ya returned the wicked grin and kissed his lover deeply as passion ensued again.

Lars sighed as he stared at his Sabacc hand.

'What's wrong?' Anya asked.

'Nothing.' Lars threw a card on the table.

'You lost three matches in a row.'

'I'm not having a good night obviously.'

She raised her brown.

'Something's bothering you, tell me.'

'It's nothing!' Lars shouted and walked to the open window.

As he looked down he saw the clone troopers and republic personal celebrate on a hard earned victory. He hated it, they shouldn't be celebrating.

These invaders came to his world, killed his people, yet while his people died he was sat playing cards with a Jedi no less!

He felt Anya's hand on his shoulder.

'What happened today Lars?' her voice sounded sincere.

He knew Jedi could sense lies, one way sooner or later she would find out.

'I saw a friend of mine die today...' he admitted. 'My first love.'

'I'm sorry...' The Twi'lek stood next to him.

'She died in my arms...calling me a traitor.' Lars laughed weakly.

'My friend died after she called me a traitor...like I was a horrible monster.'

'Your not!' Anya exclaimed. 'Your helping us reclaim the planet, save as many people as you can!'

'By shooting them if they shoot at us?' Lars turned to see her. 'By killing more friends of mine in the process?'

Anya remained calm.

'If you didn't help us Lars, more of your people will die. This was your giving your people a chance to be free, to survive. I'll talk with Admiral Onasi about this tomorrow. If we stop Nihilius now we can reclaim Ruusan and free your people.'

Lars sighed and turned back to see the Republic forces below.

'Then why does it hurt so much...?'

Anya gathered her courage. 'I know how you feel. When my homeworld was attacked by the Separatists I had to fight my own people to free the planet...people who were forced to fight.'

'How did you get over it?'

She smiled a little. 'When I saw the children playing and the parents celebrating.'

'You think that will happen here?'

'I know so. The Light side always triumphs.'

The former separatist smiled and went back to the Sabacc table.

He shuffled his deck as she sat down. 'Fancy a go?'

'You bet.'

Nihilius, no, Darth Nihilius held the amulet in his robe as he charged into the Republic lines.

His red light sabre had a mind of his own, his dark mist suffocated his opponents as he felt the dark side taking him over completely.

He glanced left and right quickly and saw his troops, both droid and humanoid, outfight the Clone troopers on every level.

In less then a hour his troops razed the entire outpost without any casualties.

The news of the Valley of the Jedi did not upset him, he had his prize, he had the Avatar, everything else was secondary.

'Well done milord.' The Rattataki General said as he panted for air. 'Count Dooku will be proud once he gets here.'

'He will be...' the self proclaimed Sith Lord whispered as he held the amulet in his hands. 'He will be...'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Darth Nihilius held the amulet in his hands as he meditated in his room.

He could feel the powers of the dark side pour into him, filled his veins with power.

Not even the soup he drank of his jedi victims felt this good, THIS was the force incarnate.

A alarm brought him back to the present as he placed the amulet away.

He walked over to the control room where his men were working double as fast as before.

'What is that alarm bhlaring on about, Veleer?' He asked The Rattataki General.

'Several Republic warships are nearing our sector sir, it will take them sixteen hours to get here.'

'Ready the Ion canon, I want it ready when it gets here...did you find the Republic base camp?'

'We just did milord, I was about to go to your-'

'Good.' The Anzati cut him off.' Gather the troops, we have work to do.'

Nihilius walked passed his troops, which ranged from human conscripts who were completely loyal to him due to the influence of the amulet, and battle droids. As he stood on top of the hill he saw the Republic's base camp which was hidden in the ruins of a previous Sith settlement.

General Veleer walked beside him.' We have many humanoid volunteers milord. The Republic's EMP weapons will have little to no effect on our forces.'

'Good...sound the attack, I will lead it personally...'

The clones flew in the air as the explosive barrage rained down on their defensive structures.

The makeshift sentry towers they created exploded one by one as it made room for the CIS infantry to attack.

It was nearly inhuman as to how the enemy knew how to attack and where.

As Lan and Burc'ya came down, Gal was already barking out orders.

'Admiral, we lost our first and second defensive line, one more and they'll reach the buildings.'

Lan cursed. 'How could they have destroyed our turrets so soon? EMP weapons?'

'Doesn't work Admiral, the have living infantry.'

'Separatists not using clankers?' The Arc slid his helmet on. 'The galaxy must've gone mad overnight...'

A moment later Lars ran in. 'What is all the commotion going on about?'

'Seps found us.' The clone replied.

'Third line is being overrun Admiral...' Jenko reported.' They're in the base.'

Lan thought fast.

'Get the ships out of here, including the Sep transport we nicked a few days ago, I'll send a rendez-vous point via my neural interface to the ships once we're far from here.'

'Giving retreat code now.' Jenko typed in the keys.

'Where's Anya'?' Lars asked.

'She's leading the defence.' Gal replied. 'She'll be heading back to the ships as well.'

'I want you to get to that Sep ship, Kharm.' Lan said to the former Sep. 'If they see that ship our secret plan to take down those shields is over.'

'You already came up with a plan, since when?' Lars asked.

'Since now, now move!'

Lars nodded and ran off to the hangar bay.

The admiral took out a blaster rifle from the nearby Armory as she relayed her orders to her troops.

'Mister Gal, destroy anything we cant take with us, sabotage the At-Te's, we cant take them with us.' She loaded the weapon. 'Burc'ya, get the senior staff to the gunship's ASAP.'

'What about you Admiral?' The Clone asked as he took his gun.

'I'll grab a fighter and provide air cover for those who have to run on foot.' She glanced left and right as Gal ran off. 'I'll see you on the rendez-vous spot, alright?'

The Arc trooper nodded and held her one last time. 'Alright...may the force be with you Lan.'

Admiral Onasi nodded and ran off with the other pilots to the fighters.

Lars ran through blasterfire as the clones around him got shot down. It was hard to believe these clones were the best soldiers in the galaxy as they fell by the dozens around the corridors.

Slowly they had to give ground to the oncoming enemy forces. They fought tooth and nail for every corner. Lars jumped behind a makeshift barricade made from stone of he ruins as a explosion went off.

He didn't like to shoot at his own people, Halen's death was still fresh in his mind.

As he risked a look he did not see his people...

On the outside, they looked like his people, and even sounded like them. But there was something wrong with them...their skin...their eyes...like something took hold over them.

'He did it...' Lars muttered. 'That Sith bastard corrupted my people...'

He growled as he fired his blaster at the incoming tide. 'You will pay for this Nihilius!'

He glanced around him quickly...and soon realised nearly all the clones around him were dead or wounded.

He saw the Hangar bay just across the room. He could make it if he ran fast enough.

'I have a bad feeling about this...' he thought to himself.

He risked it and ran as fast as he could while he prayed to every god or goddess in existence.

Anya did not like fighting human foes, unlike droids they had faces, names, personalities, families at home, but like her Master Verge said 'Sometimes you have to take lives, to save more.'

She saw the look in their eyes, the Avatar-amulet had taken full control over them. With a swift move she severed a man's arm off before she dashed back to her own lines.

As she raised her left free hand the incoming tide fell back as the clones fired their heavy weapons at the ceiling to cause a cave in.

The ground shook heavily as the ceiling came down and cut off the route for the Separatist forces. 'General Sareesa.' A clone trooper said. 'The Admiral has asked for a all out retreat.'

'We wont get to the ships in time.' Thirty-eight said as he reloaded his rifle.

'To the hangar bay!' she ordered. 'We'll find some ships there.'

The clones agreed and followed the padawan to the bay.

'Move!' Burc'ya pushed the elderly men into the gunship as more flooded in. 'The seps are coming closer, we don't have much time!'

As he pushed one more in, he noticed a distinct black fog that circled around his leg...he was here.

'Oh no...'

He looked down the runway as he saw the fog began to encircle the southern part of it.

'Get this ship moving!' The clone shouted and gathered the few clones he could.

'Fire, fire, fire!' he pulled the trigger as he opened fire on the fog.

The blaster fire penetrated through the fog but did not seem to hit a target. Slowly the fog dissipated as it revealed no-one was there.

'What in the name of...' The arc trooper frowned.

'Sergeant!' one of the troopers pointed above.

The clones followed their brother's hand as they saw the form of Darth Nihilius which floated above them high in the air.

The soldiers opened fire again but as the dark jedi activated his lightsabres, they knew in their hearts it was to late. The Anzati landed between them and severed their torso's off their legs as a dark lightning fried the other trooper.

Burc'ya cried out and tackeld the dark jedi. As the Anzati fell down he was pummelled by the Arc's fists. With a mere flick of his hands however the Arc was thrown against the side of a gunship that didn't fly off directly. Burc'ya took his broken helmet off and leaned against the ship as he heard the engines of the transport fire up.

He could see Gan call him over, but he knew it was to late. The dark jedi walked over to the gunship and held out his hands to hold it in place.

The Clone drew his knife and threw it at the dark jedi to draw his attention. The knife hit the Anzati in the leg, but it only seemed to anger him.

The ship flew off with a sadden Gal as Burc'ya took the rifle of a fallen brother and slid on his helmet as well.

'Re'turcye mh, my love...' he said goodbye to his lover as he charged towards the Dark Jedi, blaster ablaze.

The Dark Jedi activated his light sabre's once more as he thrust them forward into the Arc's chest. Fiver gasped as he saw the two red sabre's penetrate his chest armour which held him in place.

The Anzati growled as two appendages grew from his cheeks and dug their way through the helmet. 'Lan...love...' he could not finish the sentence.

The trooper could only feel his life force draining away and soon knew nothing more.

The Admiral held her heart for a moment as she stopped firing from the gunner's seat on her Y-wing.

'Admiral?' her clone pilot asked concerned.' What's wrong, are you hit?'

'No...no I'm fine.' She lied and resumed firing.

The Y-wings bombed the lines of infantry while it held off several vulture droids as well.

Thankfully it seemed the droids were not aided by the influence of the Avatar of the Dark side as their humanoid brothers/sisters in arms.

Anya closed the Hangar bay doors behind them.

'There...that should keep them off our backs for a while...'

'General?' Thirty-eight pointed to the absence of every ship save a few smouldering debris. 'I think we missed our ride.'

Sareesa sighed as she saw even the CIS dropship was gone.

There was no way out, they were trapped.

The troopers stood back as the door began to be banged upon.

She activated her light sabre and waited for the inevitable.

'Gentlemen...it was a pleasure.'

'Likewise General...'

As the door was knocked open, the opening exploded.

As the jedi glanced back she saw the CIS transport ship hover down from the opening in the ceiling.

'Yeehaw!' Lars shouted over the intercom. 'You didn't think I would leave you here, right?'

The ship opened it's door as the Jedi gladly send her men in it.

As she stepped in the door closed behind her and flew off toward the battlefield up top.

'Praise the force you were here still.' Anya took the co-pilot seat and switched the ship's newly installed Stealth feature on which cloaked the ship.

'Yeh...sure...force...' Lars raised his brow.

The cloaked ship made it's way out of the warzone and landed on a secluded spot later on as the Republic troops scattered.

The Admiral opened communications with her second in command Gal and Jedi Sareesa a few hours later.

'Report.' She sighed and sat down.

'We lost all our artillery.' Gal sighed on his holo image. 'And over 70% of our men...'

'The Y-wings lost two more...' Onasi added. 'What of the Sep transport?'

'Nobody has seen it Admiral.' Sareesa replied. 'And it's in top shape.'

'Good.' The admiral rubbed her chin. 'We need you to infiltrate that Ion canon and destroy it, I'll send you the co-ordinates for some explosives we stashed somewhere.'

Admiral glanced at the two holo images, there were supposed to be three!

'Where is Arc 605?' She asked.

'He...died.' Gal replied. 'He sacrificed himself so the senior staff could get away...'

Lan's world shattered in a thousand pieces, but somehow kept composure of her face.

'R-right...we need a successor to lead the ground forces to secure a landing zone for our reinforcements from General Kenobi.'

'We have a commander with us.' The Mon Calamari once more replied. 'He can take command.'

'Good...' The admiral paused. 'Everyone knows their objectives?'

'Yes Admiral.' Both replied.

'Good, I will contact you ne more tomorrow a hour before the operation starts...get some rest.' She then cut transmission.

'She seemed...upset?' Lars said to Anya.

'She and Fiver were close...she even gave him a name a few hours before the attack.'

'How close we talking?'

'Very...' The twi'lek replied.

The two stared at each other.

'I got a bad feeling about this plan...' The former sep admitted.

'I know...but it's the only plan we have, trust the force.'

'Well, let's hope your Jedi-luck will last for a while, we'll need every ounce from it.'

'Me to...' she sighed and held his hand which he held back.

Lan wiped her tears away as she tried to get her precious two hour sleep.

He was gone...fine, get over it, mourn him later. But she couldn't. He was dead...

She placed her hand on her stomach, the father of their baby was dead.

A mysterious ship landed as three figures stepped out of it.

Before the last one could even step on the grass they were surrounded by Nihilius' men.

'Stop in the name of Darth Nihilius!'

'I do not know any Darth Nihilius...nor one shouldn't even exist.' Dooku replied.

'They are the infidels, kill them!'

They opened fire but the trio of Sith quickly dispatched them.

'The effects of the Avatar have affected these people milord...' Ventress withdrew her weapons.

'That it has...Master Vos, my dear, it's time we go pay a visit to our dear friend Nihilius.' The Count smirked and led his two dark acolytes to the self styled Anzati Sith Lord.

To be concluded!


	6. Chapter 6

'General Kenobi?'

The grizzled Jedi Master turned away from the holomap as a Admiral walked up to him.

'Admiral Yularen.' Kenobi gave his signature smile. 'Has there been any word from Ruusan?'

The Admiral nodded. 'Unfortunatly it's grave news...the main base was attacked by Separtist troops and our troops there were forced to scatter, Admiral Onasi made it out alive, but most of our troops and armoured support have been destroyed.'

Kenobi rubbed his chin.

'That is bad news...what about the Ion canon?'

'The Admiral said it would be taken down the moment our ships jump in orbit.'

'Good, the faster we have a hold on Ruusan the better.'

'Wonder how they'll destroy it though...the canon I mean, no air support, no walkers...'

The Jedi grinned.

'There is more then one way to destroy a canon.'

'You have to be kidding me...' Lars growled as he slipped the uniform on. 'There is no way they'll believe us to be a Sep retrieval crew who came back with the stolen transport.'

'I have to agree with him General.' 38 replied as he slipped his on.' Especially once they see most of us have the same face.'

'Trust me.' Anya replied. 'We'll get passed those shields.'

'How do you know, wait let me guess...the force will help us?'

'Yes, it will actually.'

'Alright then...' Lars rolled his eyes and sat course for the Ion Canon.'There is no way they'll let us in...'

The transport ship flew towards the large orb shaped construct with said canon on it which was surrounded by hundreds of turbo lasers, battle droids and vultures.

It didn't take to long before they were hailed.

'Transport 405-C7, this is Control Tower Zeta 5, please respond.'

'I have a bad feeling about this...' he opened the channel.' Control, this is Transport 405-C7, we respond, over.'

'You are not a droid.'

'Neither are you.' Lars grinned.' We found this ship after the assault on the Republic Scum, and...'

He turned around and motioned his hand. Two troopers, in Separatist uniforms with their faces obscured by their masks, dragged the Padawan toward the screen, seemingly unconscious.

'We found the Jedi Lord Nihilius has been looking for, for so long.'

The Duros on the other end smiled with glee.' Very well...land your vessel in the base, we'll take it over from there. Lord Nihilius will be pleased.'

'Understood Tower, transport out.' Lars switched the screen off. 'Well what do you know...'

'We're not out of the woods yet.' Thirty-eight said.' Once we're in the base we'll wont have a way out.'

'We'll figure something out.' Anya replied.

The ship flew over the many turbolasers as it went to land near the base which was located not to far from the Ion Canon. As the bay doors opened the Jedi and her alies were awaited by the Duros and his battle droids.

'Ah, the Jedi is awake.' The Duros smiled.' Thank you private, We will take it over from here.'

The padawan waved her hand slightly.' I am comfortable with my currents guards.'

'The...jedi is comfortable with her current guards.' The alien stopped his droids.

'They will lead me to my cell.'

'They will lead her to her cell.'

'Move along.'

'Move along then.' The Duros rolled his eyes and walked off, the droids in tow.

Lars blinked. 'The hell just happened?'

'Mind trick.' Anya Sareesa smirked.

'Ah...any more surprises I should know about, like...I don't know, change into a giant monster, that would be helpful.'

'I suggest we continue our banter AFTER the mission.' 38 intervened.

The group agreed and moved on.

As they walked through a corridor Lars Khyrm stopped.' Here...on the other side of this wall.'

The troopers let the Jedi go and placed their charges on the wall.

The party took cover.

'In ten seconds we'll need a way out as soon as possible.' Anya took her light saber.' Any suggestions?'

'Improvising comes to mind.' Lars took his blaster.' Show time.'

The base shook as the wall was dissipated. The party charged in the other room with blasters and light sabres ablaze. The Jedi decapitated a droid's head while Lars shot it to pieces.

'Now, do it now!' Lars shouted.

38 nodded and ran over to a keyboard and punched in the keys.

The turbolasers outside turned toward the Ion Canon...and opened fire. The Canon was swiftly destroyed as was the only trump card for the CIS in the sector.

Anya opened her communicator.' Admiral Onasi, this is General Sareesa, the canon is down, repeat the canon is down!'

'Rodger that, I have a ship ready waiting for you outside.' The admiral replied on the other end.

The clones opened fire at the hole in the wall as they heard dozens of battle droids walk towards their position.

'That means our time is up!' Lars took out his blaster and shot the glass of the window open. 'Let's go!'

'Where to?' anya jumped after him.

'Don't know, making it up as we go!'

'What?'

'Improvising works like that!'

Lan glanced over the holomap of the planet's orbits as she relayed the situation to Admiral Yularen.

'The Ion Canon is down, the CIs fleet is at half it's strength, we have a arrival point ready for the ground troops.'

'Understood Admiral Onasi, we will be there shortly.' Yularen ended the transmission.

'May the force be with us...' Gal sighed.

'The Force has nothing to do about it.' Lan replied as she moved her hand to one battalion to the location where they were going on the map.' It's all about tactics...'

Above Ruusan's orbit dozens of Republic warships jumped in from hyperspace and began firing their turbolasers at the surprised separatist fleet.

'I want the 'Valour' and the 'Courage' to flank this ship and destroy it by broad side, we have the numbers people, let's make it happen.'

'Admiral, this is Kenobi, I'm preparing the troops to be send to Ruusan's surface.' Kenobi said via the communicator.

'General with all due respect it's unwise to send out transport ships to the surface while the orbit battle is still taking place.'

'Wulif...' Kenobi said with a serious tone. 'If we do not stop this dark jedi now, the war might be over sooner then expected, and the Republic will NOT be the victor...'

'Fair enough General, allow me to send my fighter squadrons first to protect the transports from enemy fighters. I rather not waste troops nor vessels.'

'Understood.'

The admiral turned to see his second in command.' Ozell, send word to the fighters, I want a secure corridor from our ships to the planet, Squadron 1 to 5 will protect the corridor, the rest goes out to engage enemy fighters.'

The transport ships left their warship and landed on the planet's surface while their fighter escorts broke off midway to engage the oncoming Vulture droids.

Kenobi leaped off his transport as Admiral Onasi ran up to him.

'Hello there.' Kenobi smiled.

'Hello there to General, but I rather wish to skip the pleasantries and get you on your way.'

The Jedi nodded. 'I know, the avatar of the Dark side is a dangerous tool if left in Separatist hands.'

'They were like monsters, they cut through my men like a knife through blue butter.' Onasi had to keep her composure as she recalled her lover's death from the gunship's security camera which replayed in her mind over and over again.' This needs to stop now.'

'Understood, rally what men you have left, I'll deal with the dark Jedi.'

'Alone? Your fellow Jedi, Master Verge died easily against him, what chance do you have?'

'Don't worry, Sith Lords, even self proclaimed ones, are my speciality.'

Anya force pushed the gate open, which flattened two super battle droids, and led the strike team to the gunship were a clone trooper pulled them in.

'General Sareesa, the Republic fleet has engaged the Seps in orbit and General Kenobi is leading the charge at the CIS stronghold.'

'Hook up with them.' She ordered as the bay doors closed just in time which shielded them from blaster fire.' The sooner we're done here, the better.'

The gunship flew off and left the droids behind them.

Nihilius mediated with the amulet around his neck as he sensed three people enter is room.

He heard the blaster fire earlier of course, but he felt letting the three exhaust themselves long enough. The Avatar filled him with the dark side, but it did not make him arrogant.

The doors slid open as the Rattataki general from the night before was thrown in his room, dead.

'Your help is useless Nihilius...' Dooku said with a calm voice.' As are you.'

The Anzati turned around. 'Count Dooku...I see you brought two of your apprentices with you.'

'Give us the Avatar, and we will spare you.' Dooku held out his hand.

'Never.' Nihilius stood up.' The avatar belongs to me...'

Dark mist covered the ground which slightly unnerved Vos and Ventress.

'Theatrics do not scare me, Anzati.' Quinlan proclaimed.' I have dealt with your kind before.'

'Anything that breathes can be killed.' The ratataki activated her light sabres.

'Last chance, surrender now or die.' Dooku gave the ultimatum.

Nihilius cried out a hellish cry which could liquefy souls and torment one's dreams for eternity when he leaped with his light sabre drawn.

The trio charged out and went head to head with the owner of a artefact which could tip the balance of the war.

Master Kenobi!' Sareesa bowed to her superior as she elft the gunship. 'I heard so much about you, Master Verge-'

'Look...Anya is it?' Kenobi asked.' I heard you kept these people together, correct?'

She nodded. 'Good, grab those three battalions and attack from the right after the bombers had their go, and moved in, I'll meet you in the middle when I attack from the left.'

'Understood.' Sareesa replied and ran to her troops.

'Oh come on!' Lars gasped for air as the padawan passed by. 'Why must everyone keep running like that, it's frigin' stupid...'

'General Kenobi this is Gold Leader, we are on approach, stand back and watch the fireworks.'

The Y-wings flew past the Republic forces and bombed the stronghold, which was only defended by humanoid troops. However as the Clones made their assault they encountered little resistance, as if someone softened them up.

'Master Kenobi!' Anya yelled from her side. 'I believe someone beat us to Nihilius!'

'We have to get to his chambers!' He shouted as he turned to his second in command, a Arc trooper with a orange helmet and kilt. 'Cody, lead the men and take control of the base!'

'Yes General!' Cody shouted and followed his orders.

Anya turned to 38. 'You to!'

'Understood General.' He replied.

'I'll go with you!' Lars shouted.

'No, it's to dangerous Lars, we're going up against a Sith here!'

'He killed my sister!'

'No!' Anya glared. 'Stay here!'

The Padawan followed the Jedi Knight into the base while Separatist forces began a massive counter attack against the clones.

When Kenobi and Sareesa arrived at the chambers they found Vos laying unconscious at the wall.

'Master Vos!' Sareesa checked his vitals.' Didn't go defect to the Separatists?'

'He has...' Obi-wan replied.' And as far as I know, if he's here, that means Count Dooku must be nearby.'

The two made their way up the stairs.

Kenobi stopped as Sareesa ran up the stairs to fast. 'Patience padawan, we don't know what's up there.'

'We have to hurry master Kenobi, we cant let-'

She was pulled toward him as Ventress was thrown toward her and was slammed against the wall near them. Anya blinked. 'You...saved me.'

'Stay close.' He said and ran up carefully.

As they reached the room above they saw Dooku, clearly exhausted at this point, battle a even more powerful Lord Nihilius.

'The Avatar must be giving him unlimited power.' Anya said, to which Obi-wan nodded.

'You are blind!' Nihilius' whispery voice was replaced by a voice which sounded like thunder.' The dark side has chosen me as the Avatar's wielder, none may have it, not even you Lord Tyranus!'

'Nihilius you fool!' Dooku counterd a lightning attack.' The Avatar will drain you whole, what made Lord Kaan mad you think?'

'LIES!'

Dooku was beaten as his light sabre was thrown away.

'Now...' the Anzati grinned as he held his light sabre near the count's neck.' It's time to die, old man.'

He raised to strike the Sith Lord...but found his blade strike interrupted by a blue light sabre.

'Mind if I join? Obi-wan kicked the Anzati away while both he and Anya began to attack the dark jedi.

'Master Kenobi!' Dooku took his light sabre and joined in the fray.' I never thought you as my guardian angel.'

'When this is over, you will be in jail Count.' The Twil'k glared.

'Adorable, the Jedi council really know how to raise it's children.'

Quinlan slowly came to as a other figure came into the room. Beofre he could grab his light sabre he was punched unconscious again.

'Son of-' Lars shook his hand. He looked up as he heard the light sabre battle upstairs. He drew his blaster and ran up the stairs.' Hate stairs...'

Nihilius held out his hand as dark lightning hit both the Jedi Knight and the Sith Lord. Anya panted as the Anzati neared her.

'Finally...I will swallow your soup and your soul Padawan...'

As he raised his sword to finish her off a blaster shot sounded through the room.

'Swallow this!' Lars shouted as his shot found it's mark...the necklace.

The Avatar of the Dark Side disintegrated in a dozen pieces which made Nihilius cry out in pain. When the Avatar was gone...so was the dark jedi. Where he was now was a large gaping wall of _nothing._

Just a plane white wall in which nothing resided.

The place shook heavily as the bombardments resumed.

'We have to get out of here!' Anya picked up obi-wan. 'Help me!'

Lars put his blaster away and helped pick up the jedi knight.' Your welcome!'

The trio glanced back one...but found no trace of the Count or his acolytes.

As they made it outside, they found the Clones taking prisoners and the battle droids disabled.

They won. The Republic won the day.

'Ruusan is in Republic hands...' Lan glanced over the rows of prisoners taken the transport ships as were the clone troopers.' Only cost us about 100 000 Clones...'

Gal nodded, he knew she was spiteful for the loss of the Arc Trooper. 'We made it out alive Admiral, and the separatists lost their foothold in the mid rim.'

'And let's not forget the avatar of the Dark Side was destroyed.' Master Kenobi added.' We saved the Republic from a powerful weapon.'

'There is still a war on gentlemen, I suggest we get back to it.' Onasi turned around and went to her own transport.

She saluted Admiral Yularen as he came to her.

'You did well Admiral Onasi, Naval command has heard of your actions here and they'll give you another ship like the 'Rancor' in fact they are about to spray paint the name 'Rancor II' on it right-'

'I want it to be called the 'Aay'han', Mandolorian for remembering and celebration, in honour of the clone troopers who died here.'

Yularen blinked but nodded. 'Understood.'

'I'm going to rest now, wake me when we get to Coruscant.'

She did not wait for a reply and went to her quarters. As she closed the doors she silently wept for Fiver...no, Burc'ya. The future was uncertain now, what would the other admirals say when they found out she was with child? From a CLONE no less.

She would think of something, she always did.

Anya ran up to Lars.

'Lars!' she smiled. 'Did you hear, the Jedi council will name me a Jedi Knight when I get back to Coruscant.'

'Oh wow, well done you, then again you did deserve it...with saving the Republic and all.'

She nodded as she saw the Transport ship they used to infiltrate the CIS Ion Canon basestood behind them. 'it's still in one piece?'

'And running...i plan on leaving Ruusan.'

She blinked, she finally realized their paths went split at this moment. 'You...you are not staying here, or go to Cosruscant?'

Lars shook his head.' There is nothing here on Ruusan for me anymore...my people hate me, my family is dead...and it was getting boring even when the Seps were here.'

'And Corsucant, we could use a former Separatist to help us?'

'Hey, I did my job here, that's all I've ever been good for.'

Both paused. 'This is goodbye then?' Anya asked.

Lars nodded. 'Fraid so...I'll probably see you around again or something.'

'I hope so...force willing.'

'Right, right...force willing.'

She chuckled and hugged him tightly. 'You take care, alright?'

'You to, Princess.' He replied with a grin and stepped on his ship.

He saw her wave as the bay doors closed. With a final THUD the door was closed.

Years later

The doors of the ship opened as a human man of age stepped of it, followed by a young woman, another human male about her age and a large furry ape like creature.

The creature growled loudly as he pointed ahead.

'I know Gorvar, I know!' the elderly men shouted.' You don't have to make the entire Empire to hear!'

Gorvar shrugged.

'How can he understand Wookie?' the younger man with dark hair and reddish tints asked.

'It's Shyriiwook.' The woman rolled her eyes.

'Gee, sorry miss know it all.'

'Can it.' The man glared.

'Sorry Lars...' both sighed.

Lars shook his head. 'Kids these days...'

The four moved toward the rubble of a ruined military base where there quarry was.

'Never thought I would be here again...' Lars said to himself. The four made their way down as they found a small black box hidden behind some debris.

'Found it!' the young man said and picked it up. 'This the package your friend left?'

'Yup...had to pay with her life for it to.' Lars took it of him.

'What's in there?' the woman asked.

'Something that could change the side of a war if used properly, last thing we need is the Empire to have their measily ha-'

A blaster shot made him jump as he picked his own blaster and shot a Storm trooper in the chest. ' Hate it when they interrupt when I talk...we're moving people!'

The Wookie took his crossbow from his back and opened fire at the oncoming Storm trooper wave. 'Halen, Firo, get to the ship!' he threw the box over. 'We'll cover you!'

'Not without you dad!' Halen shouted as she took the box.

'Go!'

Halen knew her father well enough to know his mind was set. Halen fled to the 'Sian's Revenge' where the elderly human male was already setting up weapon systems.

'Thirty-eight, Dad is-'

'I know Halen, close the doors!'

Firo closed the bay door behind him as the ship, the same Separatist transport ship (plus a few modifications) flew toward the base. It opened their blaster fire at the At-St walker, which served as the support for the imperials, and opened it's bay doors for Lars and Gorvar.

Halen held a cylinder based weapon on shoulder and aimed it at the Storm Troopers. She fired the load which took out a large chunk of them and gave her father and his wookie friend enough time to get onboard.

'they're on board Thre-eight!' Firo shouted as he threw a few thermal detonators. 'Punch it!'

He slammed his hand on the button which closed the bay doors as the ship became invisible and sat course to the rendez-vous point.

Halen gasped for air as she let Firo take her weapon away.

'Nice shot.' He commented and gave her a drink.' You should become a pirate or something.'

She grinned back at him and slapped his shoulder weakly.

'The Rebellion better be paying a lot for that Sir.' Thirty-eight said to Lars.' What's in there anyway?'

Lars opened the box which was filled with scattered remains of a well decorated necklace.

'The Avatar of the dark side...' Lars replied.' Seems like the force has a use for me after all.'

The end...and to be continued in Star Wars: Legacy of Ruusan.


End file.
